Sweet Love
by HelenaMalfoyPotter
Summary: Una pizca de un Harry aburrido y dos cucharadas de un Malfoy travieso... algo más dulce de lo esperado pero con una exquisito "sabor"...mi primer One-Shot .Acompáñenme en mi programa de cocina con nuestros ingredientes favoritos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo aquello que se les haga familiar, no es mio sino de la magnifica J.K R asi que espero que lo disfruten

**PD: **es mi primer One-Shot asi que espero su comprension y claro esta sus criticas constructivas, (si hy algun reclamo sobre el contenido o uso de la historia y/o personajes dirijase a mi y no al fandom)

**Nota de la PD: **!Drarry es amor y vida ¡

**~Sweet Love~**

Pov Harry:

Caminaba cautelosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts evitando a toda costa cualquier chica, ya estaba cansado y todo lo que quería era un grato tiempo a solas y que mejor lugar que el bosque prohibido, pero porque estaba "huyendo"; sus dos mejores amigos no dejaban de discutir en las últimas semanas y ademas hoy era el día de San Valentín, todos parecían desesperados con la cantidad de chocolate recibido y la semana de eventos organizado por los de séptimo año.

-"Cuanto daría por estar en…"- pero su línea de pensamientos se detuvo al ver a cierto rubio rechazar amablemente la invitación de una linda, pero insistente, Ravenclow –"lo que faltaba "

-Hola Potter, ¿huyendo de la comadrejita?

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo más fuerte de lo que quería llegado frente al rubio

-Potter, Potter, tan cortes como siempre ¿ni siquiera saludas?

-Buenos días hurón, com…-no pudo terminar pues el rubio metió un chocolate en su boca el cual paso con dificultad - ¡oye-e! Mm-m

-Delicioso ¿o no? , Potter – el rubio lo miraba atento, no se había fijado antes pero tenía uno hermosos ojos como plata fundida y su cabello no se quedaba atrás, -"si fuera una chica yo… ¡yo!" -casi se patea mentalmente por imaginarlo

- ¿Que planeas Malfoy?- solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros del otro y lo noto "¿Malfoy está temblando… No interesa" – mejor me voy, ojala recibas chocolates encantados hurón- vio a Malfoy sonreír y despedirse con su mano, en verdad extraño pero no le dio importancia solo quería llegar al bosque prohibido, pero tenía una extraña sensación -"porque hace tanto calor"

Pero él no iba solo, cierto rubio lo seguía cautelosamente, viendo cómo se quitaba la túnica y desanudaba su corbata, Harry tenía la respiración agitada y un leve sonrojo e las mejillas, y como una de sus nuevas costumbres se sentó en una de las raíces de su árbol "preferido" en el bosque prohibido. Pero no podía calmarse, su respiración, la ola de calor y se tenía un notorio bulto en los pantalones

-Crack!- miro rápidamente hacia la fuente des leve sonido y hay estaba sonriendo recostado en un árbol frente a el – Potter, vienes a hacer esa clase de cosas en el bosque prohibido…

-¡Malfoy, que me dis-te! Ma-ldito Huron – se levantó como pudo y coloco cada una de sus manos a un lado dela cabeza del rubio acorralándolo – Chocolates-s ¿Qué tenían…?

- No lo sé, la me los dio una chica de Ravenclaw, que buen conejillo de indias eres Potter, creo que tienes que...desahogarte para curarte

-Ma-ldito… te encargaras de esto – dijo señalando el bulto en sus pantalones – ¿donde están los chocolates?

-ni te creas Potter, es tu problema así que déjame ir, y para que quieres los chocolates ¿acaso no puedes sin ellos?- dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado triunfante, pero su seguridad o duro mucho tiempo pues el ojiesmeralda se acercaba peligrosamente – Po-potter detente P…

- Cállate Malfoy - puso su cabeza en el cuello del rubio y una pierna entre las piernas ajenas, el rubio entro en pánico al sentir la cálida y agitada respiración del azabache en su cuello, se resistía pero él fue el primero en probar uno de esos chocolates y el efecto empezaba a ser aún más fuerte

-Potter… no pode… ahh- sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Harry rozo con su pierna el bulto ya formado en el pantalón del rubio mientras repartía suaves besos en su cuello - yo… yo ahh

-No puedes confesarte, es sencillo solo di "te amo Potter"- dijo burlón mientras introducía las manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio el cual se tensiono notoriamente con el contacto- o acaso es alguna otra confesión

-Potter detente-ahh, so-so ah ¡ahh que crees que haces ¡ - Potter desabrochaba hábilmente su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto para luego empezar a bajar con suaves besos desde el cuello hasta uno de sus botones y empezar a lamerlo causando leves gemidos que el rubio intentaba frenar mordiéndose el labio inferior , el aludido se detuvo y lo miro - No puedes enamorarme y luego follarme, una cita no está nada mal-ahh!- volvió a tomr sus botoes con mas rudeza dejando marcas alrededor de ellos

Harry no lograba pensar claramente solo quería desquitarse con el rubio que acabo con su tiempo libre-"no quiero otra de tus bromas Malfoy"

-Potter, despaci-o nhg alto- pedía el rubio que veía como Harry dejaba marcas por todo su cuerpo –"no se quitaran en semanas"- _Harry_ – pronuncio entre sollozos haciendo que el otro se quedara pasmado al acto, los ojos esmeraldas y los plata se encontraron, ambos se miraban fijamente, Draco con miedo y Harry se relajó y le dio una leve sonrisa al rubio para que él también lo hiciera, pero lo que sucedió lo dejo con la boca abierta; el rubio sonrió pero no era como las otras era dulce y delicada, pero falsa- te ayudare pero por favor despacio, _Harry _–aprovecharía su punto débil

Harry no respondió, tomo los labios del otro en un beso salvaje y apasionado que a su sorpresa el rubio correspondió con igual insistencia. Continuaron así unos segundos hasta que el azabache aprovecho un suspiro del rubio para introducir su lengua, el rubio correspondió algo dudoso y bordeo el cuello del otro con sus brazos para intensificar el beso, Harry poso sus manos en las caderas del otro y las bajo levemente hasta el pantalón del otro tomando fuertemente el cinturón, se separaron para tomar aire y la vista fue una de las mejores de su vida; Draco con los labios rojos por el beso y entreabiertos , su corbata floja, con su camisa abierta mostrando su nívea y suave piel corrompida por un sinfín de marcas rojas y mirándolo fijamente deseando aún más, y se lo iba a dar. Draco con sus mejillas sonrojadas viendo como el azabache se comía su cuerpo con la mirada sintió como el otro volvió a tomar sus labios marcándolos. –eres hermoso Draco-dijo el ojiesmeralda en un susurro sobre el oído ajeno

-lo se soy mucho para ti Potter, pero cumpliré con mi palabra y te… ahh ngh-su sonrisa se borró al sentirse sin ropa, a lo cual miro al chico que se posaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa y su varita en mano – acaso eres… ¡bájame!- Harry tenía su barita entra sus labios mientras alzaba al rubio de la cintura y apoyaba su espalda en el árbol

- no sabía que venias a hacer tales cosas en el bosque, Malfoy – el aludido lo miraba entre avergonzado y enojado, y no vio cuando pero el rubio tenía su varita mágica entre sus manos, de un momento a otro su cinturón había desaparecido y su erección estaba liberada más aun tenía toda su ropa puesta

- no quiero ver tu cuerpo, Potter, de seguro tendría pesadillas – Draco empezó a desabotonar cada botón de la camisa de Harry cuando sintió algo presionar sobre su entrada – espera… detente ahh ¡AHH! – entro de una sola estocada causando que unas lágrimas rodaran, Harry espero y luego de unos segundos hasta que el rubio asintió aun sollozando, al principio fueron embestidas lentas que fueron acompañadas con gemidos de placer/dolor del rubio pero sin poder contenerse fueron aumentando haciendo que la espalda del rubio se lastimara al hacer tal fricción sobre el tronco del árbol , Harry no tardo en notar el leve olor metálico en el ambiente y beso al rubio para ayudarle a controlar el dolor, los gemidos de ambos se ahogaban en sus gargantas pues no querían separar el beso apasionado y salvaje, he igualmente en los rasguños que el rubio le daba sobre la ropa, ambos sentían que explotarían, y cuando Harry logro rozar aquel punto que hacía a su compañero perder el control le mostro el balance perfecto entre el placer y el dolor haciendo que se viniera al instante sobre el abdomen de ambos y causando que su entrada se estrechara hasta darle al otro la sensación ideal para llegar al orgasmo dentro de el

-¿fue… fue tu prime... primera vez?- pronuncio Harry jadeando mientras miraba al rubio que estaba sentado en sus piernas aun abrazado de su cuello – Dra..

-ya… te escuche…

-¿…y…?-lo tomo de los hombros y lo alejo un poco para mirarlo

-pues… s-si-mira a otro lado intentando evitar el sonrojo- ¿Por qué quires burla…arte, Potter?

- está anocheciendo – dijo mirando hacia el cielo tapado por los arboles – será mejor que regresemos

-"evito el tema olímpicamente"- pensó el rubio para luego empujar al otro hasta que quedara acostado en las frías hojas- si pero antes…- hizo un ademan con su mano para hacer ver al azabache que estaba desnudo

-claro… aunque podríamos…

-¡Potter!, mi varita y mi ropa por favor

-entendido – hizo un puchero y tomo su varita (que se cayó y ahora estaba en el suelo junto a ellos) y apareció de nuevo la ropa del rubio- ¿feliz?

-o después de darme una ducha y… - intento levantarse pero cayo, tenía un gran dolor en la parte baja de su espalda – todo esto es tu culpa Potter, ¡quede invalido!

- te llevare hasta el castillo – no podía contener la risa – y no estas invalido, no te di tan duro

-tú te encargaras de levarme hasta el castillo, Potter – pero aunque esperaba como respuesta una reprobatoria, el ojiesmeralda lo alzo (como princesa) y empezó a caminar feliz –Potter, bájame ahora. ¡Potter!

-"Él sabía que tampoco podría durar demasiado. No había sido perfecto, aun así lo tuvo. Había sido demasiada tensión para aliviar, emociones encerradas y expectativas, y ellos habían estado muy nerviosos. Había sido intenso, febril y desesperado, y demasiado rápido. Pero Dios, había sido perfecto había sido todo lo que ellos habrían querido y necesitado justo entonces."- su dia libre había tenido mejor final del esperado y esperaba aún más días como aquel, puesto había tomado una hermosa caja de chocolates

** ~Fin~**

**Recuerden espero sus opiniones y las tomare con mucho gusto. Gracias por llegar hastael final y Nos Leemos Pronto ... creo**

**()_() **  
><strong> (=' :') <strong>  
><strong> c(,(")(")<strong>


End file.
